A sleepover Suprise
by inukag4evr545
Summary: Kagome goes to a sleepover to have fun . . . . but what she has is the exact oppostite


InuYasha

A Sleepover Suprise 

"Sit!" yelled Kagome angrily, "I'm going home whether you like it or not InuYasha!" Kagome jumped into the wooden well quickly, separating herself from the half demon by almost five hundred years.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and over to the other side.

"Tell Kagome I hope to see her in school, when she's better." Said a voice Kagome recognized.

"I will." Grandpa said in a fake sad tone. That's it! Kagome declared.

"Hi Hojo!" Kagome said on her way up to her house.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked in a confused voice.

Kagome got into her room and laid down on her pink comforter. Sota suddenly came in, "Sota!" Kagome cried, "What're you doing in my room?" Kagome yelled sitting up with a start.

"An invitation came for you today. It's to Yuka's party. It's a sleepover, but it isn't at her house, it's at—"

"What'd you do? Read the whole note?" Kagome asked taking the note from him with a smile.

"Well, Mom already said you could go, if you're feeling up to it." Kagome nodded excitedly. She hadn't been able to see her friends as much when she went to the feudal era. It would be nice to be able to talk to them.

Kagome flipped open the invitation to see the dates. It was just a party, not a birthday party, so Kagome didn't need to buy a present. Lucky for her the party was tomorrow so InuYasha should be okay with her staying in her time for three days, right? Kagome shook her head, if InuYasha wanted her back he could just come and get her. The thought of him in the middle of a girl's sleepover brought a slight smile to her face. He would _definitely_ not be coming.

"Stupid girl." InuYasha muttered as he stepped into Kaede's hut. A day had passed. Kagome still hadn't returned from the well.

"How did it go InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"By the looks of it," Shippo said with a sly grin, "he got sat." InuYasha growled,

"Shut up you little brat!"

"OWW!" Shippo yelled, rubbing a growing bump on the top of his carrot topped head. InuYasha sat down in a crossed-legged position, "What's for dinner old-woman?"

"Cow liver." Everyone froze at Kaede's reply.

"You jest old Kaede." Miroku said hopefully.

"Do you not enjoy my liver InuYasha?" Kaede asked with a smile. InuYasha gulped, then turned away, "Whatever."

"Lady Kaede, come quickly, a demon is attacking the village!" yelled a voice from outside.

"I am on my way. InuYasha it be best for you to fetch Lady Kagome." Kaede said sternly on her way out the door.

"Yes, we shall come with you Kaede." Sango said standing up.

"I'll come too, you need all the help you can get against a demon." Shippo responded, crossing his arms. InuYasha stared at his friends curiously, but then ran off towards the well.

Kaede walked out of the hut, "Thank you Shitsuna, maybe the stubborn half-demon InuYasha will finally reveal his true feelings to out dear Kagome." Shippo laughed,

"InuYasha is sooo gullible!"

"Okay Kagome, your turn, tell us who you like. Describe him first, see if we can guess who he is." Said Eri smiling at Kagome. Kagome smiled, it wasn't like any of her friends could guess who he is, "Okay, well, he has long white hair and golden eyes. He has these adorable dog-ears and wears a red kimono. He doesn't wear any shoes and his finger nails are really long."

"Is, uh, this 'boy' real?" Yuka asked, giving Kagome an odd look.

"What's his name?" Ayumi asked, picturing the perfect guy.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome getting up from her sleeping bag. In the dark of the house she tripped in a floorboard and fell into InuYasha's chest. "What're you doing here?" she asked sharply as all her friends turned to face the unexpected guest.

"Why the hell are you in an abandoned house?" InuYasha asked angrily, hoping Kagome wouldn't make him sit.

"It's Yuka's grandfather's house that he rents out to people. He let her borrow it."

"Well, come on then, let's go!" InuYasha said, pulling Kagome's arm.

"I can't just leave!"

"Oh yes you can!"

"InuYasha, no!"

"Damn, it let's go!"

"SIT!" Kagome whispered. InuYasha was slammed into the ground and all of Kagome's friends stared, dumbfounded.

"Uh, this is InuYasha. Um, he came here to uh, say hi."

"Kagome he is cute." Yuka said.

"I can see why you like him." Eri commented.

"But what about the other girl, what was her name? Kikyo?" Ayumi asked. All three girls nodded slowly. InuYasha stood up, pretending he didn't hear what they had said. Kagome was blushing furiously and wanted nothing more than to be able to strangle her friends. Kagome suddenly gasped, "I-InuYasha, I can sense three sacred jewel shards in this house somewhere." InuYasha sniffed and nodded, "There's definitely a demon around here somewhere." InuYasha cracked his fingered and dashed out of the door.

"You guys stay here, we'll be right back." Kagome said, before following InuYasha out the open door.

The house creaked with Kagome's every step, and now she wished she was with InuYasha. Kagome turned around sharply, had something been moving up there? Was something following her? Kagome felt arms wrap underneath her armpits and drag her backwards.

"_INUYASHA!_" She yelled, trying to find something to grab. InuYasha was immediately at her side and tried to wrench her from the demon's grip.

"You will be a nice sacrifice as well." Said a high-pitched voice. InuYasha was suddenly pulled forwards on top of Kagome. The two were pushed through the wall head first, fear gripping their hearts.

Kagome sat up; InuYasha was standing next to her. A demon stood in front of them. It was covered in black except for it's eyes which shone a dark red. InuYasha drew out Tetsusagia and released the wind scar in one motion. The demon smiled and let the blast hit her. It seemed to be absorbed by her body.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked, lowering his sword. Kagome wished more than anything that she had her bow and arrow.

"Kagome, hide somewhere, I'll find a way to defeat this demon." Kagome nodded and placed herself a few feet away.

"That will not save her." The demon said, flashing a fanged smile.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled again, once again releasing the wind scar. But just as before his attack was absorbed.

"Die Half Demon." The demon said, reaching out her hand that held a sword. A black light suddenly erupted from the black sword and hit InuYasha head on.

"_InuYasha!"_ Yelled Kagome taking a step closer to the battle. InuYasha lay on the ground, his Fire Rat kimono ripped in many places. He had blood everywhere and it was hard to tell where each wound was. His golden eyes were closed, he seemed to be dead, but to the demon, he wasn't. The demon leapt on top of InuYasha and aimed her sword at his neck.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, "stop!" A glowing bow studdenly appeared in Kagome's clenched fist and an arrow in the other. Without thinking Kagome raised the bow and notched her arrow.

"I wont let you kill InuYasha! I love him!" InuYasha opened his eyes slightly as Kagome let loose her arrow.

Kagome's hair flew back in the arrow's power as it sped towards the demon. The demon smiled, but then as the arrow hit it's smiling mouth turned into an O to let out a scream. But that scream never met Kagome's ears. The Demon had already died.

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said standing up slowly.

"Don't stand InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running over to support him.

"Let's get out of here." Kagome nodded as InuYasha cursed himself for saying something else instead of what he had wanted to say. The entrance to the house was through a small portal which Kagome and InuYasha walked through fearlessly.

As soon as they set foot in the real world InuYasha's wounds suddenly healed.

"Wow!" Kagome said smiling, "I'm glad your better. I-I thought you had died."

"What was that arrow you shot out? I thought you didn't have your bow." Kagome nodded, confused,

"I didn't."

"I heard you say you loved me." InuYasha said slowly. Kagome blinked, then realized what InuYasha had said.

"Uh, in the heat of the, uh, I needed, uh . . ."

"Well, we better get back."

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are." Kagome started up the hallway and heard InuYasha mumble silently, "I love you too." Kagome smiled and turned around, "glad to know you feel the same way." InuYasha blinked then blushed.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for us!" Kagome said taking InuYasha's hand and pulling him down the hallway.

In a small cave an miko with raven hair watched Kagome and InuYasha through a puddle of water.

"I shall have to get rid of you Kagome, before your true powers of Midoroku surface."


End file.
